Outsider
|song= Outsider |image= Outsider.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= アウトサイダー |english= |performer=Issei Todoroki |attribute= |available= From 11th January 2017 until 16th January 2017 }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= hitori kiri de ikiru tame ni to toge o tsuketa SABOTEN no hana kokoro to kodoku o matou no sa ore ga ore de aru beki tame ni kizutsuke au kurai nara hitori no hou ga MASHI na no sa dakishimerare nai kara omae ga itoshii saa hade ni ikouze INAZUMA yo kizu darake no Outsider(AUTOSAIDAA) sa koware ta jidai ni tachimukau hashiridasu ze ore ga ore de aru tame ni tsuranuku ze Be tough saa hade ni ikouze INAZUMA yo kizu darake no Outsider(AUTOSAIDAA) sa kudaranee RUURU wa gomen da ze tomaranee ze ore ga ore de aru tame ni sakebu no sa Be tough tomerarenee ze (Wow~) |-| Kanji = 一人きりで生きるためにと 棘を付けたサボテンの花 心と孤独を纏うのさ 俺が俺であるべきために 傷付けあうくらいなら 一人のほうがマシなのさ 抱きしめられないから お前が愛しい さあ派手にいこうぜイナズマよ 傷だらけのアウトサイダーさ 壊れた時代に立ち向かう 走り出すぜ俺が俺であるために 貫くぜBe tough さあ派手に行こうぜイナズマよ 傷だらけのアウトサイダーさ くだらねえルールはごめんだぜ 止まらねえぜ俺が俺であるために 叫ぶのさBe tough 止められねえぜ（Wo--…） |-| English = In order to live alone with this cactus that I added thorns to I clad my heart in solitude So that I can be myself If I'll end up hurt I better just stay alone Since I can't hug you, You are dear to me Come on, let's go with a flash, a lighting An outsider full of scars I'll fight in this broken era I'll run, so I can be myself Carry on, be tough Come on, let's go with a flash, a lighting An outsider full of scars I don't want boring rules I won't stop, so that I can be myself Shout out, be tough! I can't be stopped (wo-o-oh-wow) Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|297 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|409 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|602 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Lancelot Category:Daily Song Category:Songs Category:Solo Song Category:Issei Todoroki